Greymane a were pony
by frogglefrog
Summary: This starts off as a sad story about a deformed pony named Greymane that was part of a noble family which abandon in the Everfree in a vain attempt to gain Tireks favor. As you should know this forest is full of danger such as the timber maws. read the story to see if our dear Grey mane survives this terrible danger.
1. The beginning of the timber pony

The world can sometimes be a cruel face to those that were born different from others that they like. Greymane a child of a noble earth pony family was born different from others. His unsightly form scared his mother until she passed out which startled the doctors.. Greymane was green pony with brown spots near his flank with amazing grey colored mane that almost seemed unearthly. Sadly he was borne with a ghostly colored eye on his left and a normal brown one on his right. The dis figuration continues with his hindquarters were smaller than his forelegs make it nearly impossible to walk. Greymane was smaller than others in this respect compared to other stallions his age, thus he was shunned, oftenly kept at home in locked rooms so others wouldn't see him. This child could bare it for he had a hero that he looked up to his older brother Bronze Tail. His older brother would spend time with him reading him adventures stories of far off places that would brighten his day every time.

His mother would avoid him most days only to yell at him to have proper manners like Bronze Tail. His father would bring home trinkets to appease young Greymane but the look of disgust in his eyes always confused the foaling for he could understand the emotion at the time. Greymane would practice brushing and braiding his mane in the noble fashion of a warrior that was read to from his heroic brother. He would hear his parents arguing over what to do with him whether in be next to him or in the bedroom above. These arguments would cause him to fall asleep with tears down his cheeks as the night fell over their home. Bronze Tail brought him wonderful and yet terrifying news he was going to join the Royal guard to protect princess Luna. This made Greymane very proud but afraid this meant he would never see his brother he felt with his childish understanding.

"Brother why do have to go miss you badly" he spoke with feeling but horrible language for a foal his age.

"Don't worry buddy I am gonna protect a princess who watches over everyone's dreams surely she will help equestria" said the thoughtless brother as he only consider his dream.

"but brother what about our visits and story time" asked the lonely foaling pleading his brother.

"Don't be so selfish brother the princess needs to be protected and besides I shall write you letters about my adventures" he spoke sternly.

"Sorry brother for making you mad me sorry I will be better soon mom has a plan to help me" Greymane spoke with a hint of hope in his eye's.

"See brother I told you they would come around without me around surely they will pay your more attention now I must go prepare" he hugged his younger brother gently before he left.

The day rolled on as his brother gathered his items to leave the family so he could continue on with his dream. Greymane would lay against the corner in his room staring at a blank wall attempting to wander what his life will be like without his hero. His mother came into the room with present's as she smiled laying them around the room. Greymane would crawl towards them attempting to walk as his eye's lit up with glee like any foaling would when presented gifts. She stood at the doorway smiling down as he opened each present each one a new toy that distracted him for a moment. Sadly these gifts would end as his father slipped into the room making a racket about how big of a mess he was making. Greymane grew afraid at first but finally had it with being bullied after such good fortune.

"Da I am a good foal I can clean this" said Greymane defiantly.

"Son you make this mess and dare to argue with me I should take your special trip away" his father scolded with anger in eye's.

"No da I am sorry I am bad foal I will do better promise" said the crying foal at his father.

"Fine you can keep your trip go to dinner your mother and I will clean this mess up" Both parents stared him as he attempted to slide down the stairs falling every few steps making thud sounds.

This brought a delight to the parents face every time they would never raise a hoof to the child but this brought them tormented joy. They sat around the table as he was placed in a special chair that would keep him from falling locking his body in place. The father would place the plates around the table slowly as his mother would brag about Bronze Tail. His mother got up to bring a fresh salad on each plate this brought a smile to Greymane's face he never gets to eat at the table. He always ate in his bedroom away from everypony let alone get tasty fresh salad. His mother would smile hollowly at her son as she added a special seasoning to his salad the foaling never noticed as he chomped on his meal. Both parents lectured him on manners as he was loudly eating his meal feeling very sleepy strange he thought I took a late nap. The duo stared as their child fell asleep face first in the salad a wicked grin plastered on their face's.

"Finally we can finish the deal Sacrifice the youngest foal at Lonely castle in the Everfree forest" spoke the father a wicked gleam in his eye's.

"Yes we can finally get rid of this pest and better yet it will benefit our darling Bronze Tail all the more with the blessing of Tirek" the mother chuckled.

"But dear how will we explain this to Bronze Tail he loves his brother most dearly oddly enough" mother said sadly.

"obviously dear an accident happened when go to Everfree a terrible accident" father laughed cruelly.

Both parents nodded at each other as they loaded Greymane on a small cart to be hauled off in the direction of the forest. It was turning night as they entered Everfree forest the stars sparkled a little extra bright as if they were winking upon the sleeping foal. Both parents got lost in the forest as they attempted to find Lonely castle when they heard howling in the distance coming ever closer. They ran pulling the cart as they hit some ancient stones sticking out of the ground they panic letting go of the cart.

"This is probably Lonely castle dear we should hurry up we didn't bring the guard this time" said the father as he looked wildly about.

"Yes dear I am sure it is but I don't have the courage to slay my own child what should we do my love" spoke the conniving mother.

They both heard the howling of Timber Maws and then with a smile " Let the Maws sacrifice our foaling"

"Ma where are we is this our trip" spoke a foaling awaking from a stupor.

"Dear you have been a bad pony so me and your father decided it was time you moved out" with that she started running away from the howling that was getting very loud.

"Son I will not see you again" shouted the father while following the mother into the night.

"ma please I will be good foal please dad I be better" Yelled the foaling as he fell out of the cart staring into the dark.

"Da where you go I am sorry ma please please I be good" sobbed the foaling as the wolf paws were heard thumping around the ruins.

Greymane was drained emotionally life got him and it was only getting worse as the Timber Maws surrounded the easy prey. Greymane stared at them feeling nothing in his chest but a faint heart. They stood their as if mocking his inability to walk properly rage was making its way to his legs as he made a his own stand in an awkward angle. He glared at them shouting at them, they parted as a large brackish colored Timber Maw came forth to stare at the foaling. His own mind sped up in moments as adrenaline rushed to his entire body. He ran into the ruins or rather half hopped as he grabbed a broken sword with his mouth. He spun around to see the large Timber Maw face closing in on his own, he barely dodged with lucky hairs breath. The creature walked around the earth pony making it very difficult for him to keep up. Sweat was stinging his eye's and he realized he was crying at the same time anger burned in his heart as it wildly thump so loud he knew the Maw could hear it too.

The brackish Timber Maw leapt at him from behind giving the foaling a hairy moment to turn as he felt the branch teeth sink into his should and the claws digging into his flank. His eye's grew heavy but before he went under he saw his broken sword stuck into the heart of the beast slaying it upon his body. The blood pooled around the wounded pony he fell into the darkness with the sounds of howling his finally words "did ya proud brothe... He felt itchy so he scratched his flank slowly opening eye's he was surrounded by the awe inspiring beautiful forest that was in full bloom with the sounds of many beast's. The itching lessened he turned to look at his injury to see a fully healed scar of a beast slash where his blank flank was.

"Is cutie mark maybe" he said suspiciously while eyeing it.

Upon closer inspection it was a scar, no magic empowering destiny he felt sadness but refused to cry. Then a delicious smell hit his nose it was peaches his favorite fruit he could feel drool welling up around his lips. He stood up on all fours evenly, time stopped for a minute as he realized what he did. It was the impossible as he stared his at legs that matched evenly for a foal his size. Then his thoughts appeared like a different voice in his head _must eat now._ This startled him but his stomach growled telling him to get those delectably fruits. He took a few tentative steps which went smoothly then he was walking like it was normal every day thing to do. Tears were welling up in eye's but he refused to shed them his thoughts spoke again _Faster danger eat quickly._ He ran as fast as his hooves could carry him zipping across the forest this terrified him he never ran before. He felt a bubbling emotion that built up to his mouth bursting out in a loud laugh. The laughing stopped as he saw his prize a peach tree that was covered in hairy delicious treats that made his mouth water. Then fear hit his nostrils before it hit is brain he could smell rotting wood that reminded him of last night events Timber Maws. This was a different pack he could this was the truth but they stared at him and then the howling started. Greymane felt the his own fur curling outwards as his fear grew his thoughts returned _grab peaches run faster to castle_. The foaling reacted before the wolves as he snatched a mouth full of fruit dashing in a magnificent run back to the Lonely castle.

"problem head voice where is castle" he yelled at the surroundings.

 _Turn here and go behind that tree castle safe_ his thoughts spoke to him. This startled him but the howling was gaining on him he followed the voice directions which lead to him seeing the castle in the distance. Timber Maws were closing in on his hooves he felt more fear causing his heart to beat rapidly. _More speed I give bearer_ vines began wrapping around his body turning into wood giving him a larger boost leaving the Timber Maws in the mud. His mind raced magic it has to be magic that give him such power he was confused and full of joy. He jumped off a ledge landing in ruins whipping around to see the pack stopping at the borders of the castle. They howled before leaving the area giving the pony a chance to breathe before he fell laughing on the ground.

"thank you mr. voice in my head I had the best day in my life..." he mind trailed off to realizing he was by himself now.

" Was I a bad pony mr. voice my parents said I was bad and thats why I was left here" he spoke solemnly.

There was no response from his thoughts as he stood there waiting. The weather changed in a minute from a sunny day to a stormy sky, as the rain pelted his body he moved underneath the damaged structure. He began thinking about his home life his parents left him because he they said he was a bad foal so I need to be a pony he thought. His memories brought him back to the many times his mother screamed at him to use his manners and be polite like his brother. Another memory surfaced his father watching Bronze Tail sparring with other earth ponies he was smiling as he looked him. His childish mind brought him to one conclusion they will return to get him if he became a well mannered pony with his brothers warrior skill. The voice thought in his head _eat more foal eat,_ Greymane turned to look into a pool of water that was swelling nearby. He was startled he look like a the Timber Maw he had accidentally killed like a pony version of it his thoughts raced. He yelled at the water as he it he felt his body loosening as the vines fell off disappearing into the ether.

"Ah monster am now" he growled at water watching his disheveled appearance.


	2. Chapter 2 Greymanes first meeting

Today was a chance for some spa time for our friendly ponies Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity. It was a wonderful time in the spa room as the three chatted amongst each other until. A gasp was heard from Fluttershy staring at Applejack her face mixed with awe and horror. Rarity was enjoying having her special friend time with both Applejack and her darling friend Fluttershy. Though the surprising subject was talking about Everfree forest a subject she often felt dread towards. The intriguing topic was brought up by Applejack, it was about an earthen pony myth that concerned a Timber Maw who turned into a pony. Fluttershy had a flash back towards when she met a Timber Maw in the Everfree forest this experience was terrifying for her as she almost was eaten by one. In her memory she saw a pack of carnivorous wolves made of wood as stout as Big Mac or even bigger. The worst part was the haunting almost sad like lantern pupil eye's that glowed in the dark, staring at your soul or so she felt.

"So RD told me she saw one of them spooky wolves that live their in Everfree shy." spoke the relaxing orange mare in the steam room.

"Dear Applejack that would be very silly wouldn't you think so sweet apple." The alluring marshmallow unicorn said with a gentle smile as her towel draped across her lap.

"Oh dear oh dear that would be wonderful, a new type of critter in that dark forest." Suddenly her fear complex kicked in remembering her adventures into the dangerous woods.

"Rari I trust our Rainbow side's she seemed honest with me. " Aj said approvingly "no pranks either lately."

"I am sorry dear Applejack the last time she played a prank on me, was by switching my silk material with wool fabric," Rarity turned her nose up as she finished " I was so tired to check the my new clothes That I let out a unladylike shriek at the horror the horror!"

The room was getting rather steamy for Fluttershy as she was feeling uncomfortably with the heat temperature and conversation. She really wanted to get up and leave the room but she didn't want to offend her friends. Applejack a mare who never left her hat behind tipped her tomboyish item in question over her eyes to relax in the steam. Rarity was going on about about hooficures that would make Fluttershy sparkle like a diamond. The door swung open letting in the a green and pink ponies who were handing out towels to the steaming ponies.

Aloe distracted the marshmallow pony with her conversation about the new mane stylist they were hiring as Lotus ushered Fluttershy out the door.

The shy pegasus whispered " Thank you for the help again."

Lotus blossom said sadly " It is hard for her to relax Aloe but we can keep trying to help our dear Fluttershy."

Aloe smiled with a hint of gentle tear in her left eye " Of course Lotus we help can them, we will help them all learn to relax peacefully."

Fluttershy rushed in her own way towards Rainbow Dash home hoping to ask some questions about the myth. From across the street at a street stall selling tool parts waved Big Mac with a slight smile at his lips. The Cutie Mark Crusaders was in the middle of helping two filly's learning more about themselves to discover their own cutie marks. This entailed the two pegasus to overcome their fear of flying in the sky instead of gliding on the road with a inspirational sky was clear with the sun shining its rays across Equestria giving a lovely feeling of being at peace. Rainbow Dash was on her favorite cloud dreaming about helping others in her job as a Wonder bolt in her awesome fashion. She felt a soft thud on her cloud as she opened one eye to see Fluttershy was approaching her with a curious gleam on her face.

"Let me guess Applejack told you about the earthen pony myth in Everfree and yes before you asked I saw a pony shaped Timber Maw or at least that's what I thought it was." RD said with an audible yawn.

" Really you saw one that is amazing did it talk, did it eat an apple, did it.." Fluttershy felt a soft clean cyan colored hoof placed gently in her mouth to prevent her from talking.

"Sheesh I thought Pinkie Pie could shoot off her questions fast but Fluttershy you got her beat today." laughed the sky colored pegasus.

"That's because she is off on another adventure with her unique friend he is rather scary," she shuddered remembering the changeling battle they had a few months ago " But surprisingly gentle at least with Pinkie, but yes please tell me more about this Timber?"

"Pfft fair enough been kinda of lonely without our party pony, but I understand her need to find her family."said the adventurous pegasus gazing at Fluttershy "but that's not why you are here."

Fluttershy went into her panic mode suddenly remembering that she woke her dear friend from her nap. Her feelings of guilt overcome in moment causing her to Flutter panic. Which caused her wing to fold neatly back into place as she shifted her hooves like a foal wanting to ask a question. The wind blew across the sky which would be chilling for any pony but the pegasi have amazing fur that covers their body design to keep them at the right temperature. These dark emotions began swirling around in the mellow pony head causing her barely controlled bat ponies to slightly manifest. Fluttershy quickly turned her head away from Rainbow Dash to hide her growing bat like ears with those adorable apple red colored eye changed.

" Fluttershy you ok you are freezing again aren't you its ok girl ask me anything." the loyal friend said with no doubt in her words.

"Apples would be lovely!" she winced at her own hungry tone with her friend.

Rainbow Dash pulled an apple out of her cloud bank for her friend "You must be hungry Flutters are you sure everything is ok, You know i am there for you best pal."

She quickly devoured the apple which barely contained her hunger for more "Uh I am sorry Rainbow for my cravings but I am curious about which you told Aj."

"Earlier today I was doing my morning patrol for any more of those bug ponies," she growled softly " But I noticed a strange scene it was a pack of Timber Maws running away from it appeared to be a radical Timber pony!"

"Hmm mm I wanted to ask if you would come with me to see the creature you saw I want to know if it needs help or a friend." said the pony who represented kindness with her head still turned away.

The cyan pegasus jumped up with her wings outstretch "Oh my gosh oh my gosh I been wanting to go on a adventure for awhile and you asked me that is so awesome Fluttershy."

"Oh ok thank you Rainbow you are a true friend I would be so scared by myself." said Fluttershy with obvious relief.

"Of course Fluttershy this will be awesome, being with my best bud on an adventure to show off my cool skills." said Rainbow Dash with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

The pegasus of kindness contained the bat force with her sheer will power willing it back inside herself. This caused a backlash giving her a headache making it difficult to glide down to her home. Dashie hurried off to get supplies for their exploration mission into the myth of timber pony. Fluttershy a pony who never forgets to let her friends know where she might be left a note with dear angel bunny to inform Twilight Sparkle of where they are going. Clouds were marching across the sky giving plenty of shade to those who were walking under it especially the weary traveler. Butterflies were flitting across the road as they observed two ponies flying towards Everfree forest concern touching their antennae as they remembered the pony who helped them.

Fluttershy felt extremely nervous as she had never met a Timber pony creature before her heart was beating irregular . This font of information certainly peaked her interest's, for any creature would be her friend. Even though she had problems with regular Timber Maws they don't seem to have any ability to converse with her. Rainbow Dash was psyched for adventure saving other ponies and showing off how awesome she is. Rainbow Dash did think it was pretty awesome to be traveling with her friend Fluttershy who was her best friend since foal hood. She was certainly worried that her friend never got out enough to feel the wind on her own wings so to speak. This would often lead to her trying to get her friend into town to escape the cabin fever.

"Rainbow Dash did you hear that was a triple spotted tart bird, oh how wonderful to listen to." Fluttershy whispered just loud enough for cyan Pegasus to hear.

"Um Fluttershy that is great and all but where are the dangerous creatures like bugbears or manticores hiding at?" she said loudly imagining battling such fantastic creatures.

"Oh silly the bug bears are sleeping in this season they don't need to come out for another three months." she spoke animatedly about her favorite subject anything animal related.

" Fine that's cool but I remember you taming a certain manticore what about them?" she was trying to coolly brush off any sign of nervousness with her friend.

" That was a child of a manticore and they prefer foresting for berries at night time Rainbow," she added " They are so cute too especially that stinger of a tail they have to defend themselves with."

They were chatting about creatures of the forest as the it getting quieter around them. This quiet unknown to them was caused by the growing danger that surrounded the clearing. This clearing had multitude of critters eating Dancing Dandy Lion flowers which were known for wiggling as the sun down beat upon them. Fluttershy had gasped with so much excitement, she could not hear the paws pounding in the forest. Rainbow dash cocked her head listening to the danger approaching them. When a thought hit her head she grabbed Fluttershy to haul her into the sky. But the tree branches were keeping them low to the ground as the critters scattered into the forest. These tree branches seemed to move at will keeping the pegasus from escaping by wing.

"Oh no Fluttershy they are coming and Aj isn't here to fend them off." said the worried cyan pegasus.

" But but where are they," the crying kind pegasus yelled " Run critters get away quickly."

"They are coming come lets get into this tall tree Flutter." Rainbow Dash helped her dear friend up onto a thick tree branch that supported the two.

Fluttershy was attempting to calm down as a pack of Timber Maws came charging into the clearing. Few of the elemental wolves chased off after the fleeing critters but the alpha with some of the pack scented the ponies. They gathered around the tree howling which they were attempting to hide in. RD felt fear in her body but she was not gonna let her friend get hurt. She grabbed a nearby branch to do battle so she can protect her dear friend. The cyan pegasus puffed her chest out while stretching wings ready to go at it with these creatures. Panic seized the pegasus of kindness as she attempted to stop her loyal friend from hurting herself. The Timber Maws were clawing at the tree attempting to climb up staring at the ponies with their green lantern like eyes.

" Don't Rainbow they are more of them than of us please stay with me I beg of you." cried out the mellow colored Pegasus.

"What are we gonna do then let them eat us I can't let that happen not ever Shy." yelled the furious cyan Pegasus.

"I won't let go Rainbow I know what they are capable of," her voice growing more still as she spoke " And its not pretty we have to get out of here."

"Where to Flutters they got us surrounded." She also added with tinge of fear " One of them is using the forest to keep us from flying out of here!"

" I am so sorry Rainbow that I asked you to come out here." she was sniffling as the tears streamed down her face.

"What don't be silly Flutters I love going anywhere with my best pal let me think of something come on brain think!" The cyan pegasus thumped her head several times.

Fluttershy felt her inner bat pony inside of her cry out clawing at her inner self for release. Fluttershy had told her friends that the dark power of the vampire fruit bat still was there but was contained. That was a lie, she had only gotten slightly better at controlling it from coming out. Thanks to Applejacks endless supply of apples she was able to keep it from appearing in E'qu. But she feared her power that she could not control her actions when she changed so freeing from her normal self but terrifying. Some of her facial features began slowly changing as her ears became more defined for hearing. Flutters also felt with her hooves that two distinct fangs were growing out of her face as the hunger grew.

She shuddered hugging her self whispering "hold it in Flutter hold it in."

Rainbow Dash seeing her friend in distressed hugged her whispering to her " You're gonna be ok Shy they will go away even if I have to make them"

" No you can't you will be hurt won't let you" Fluttershy held onto Rainbow dash as the howling got louder with each jump of a wolf.

The Pegasus of kindness opened her eye to see a odd sight as she held her friend from flying off to do battle with the elemental wolves below. She saw a dark green earth stallion with brown freckles spread across his flank which held a beastly claw mark. This stallion had his mane in warrior braids of the north of dusty grey colors making it hard to see. But what had startled her was the ghostly colored eye staring at her as a slow smile spread across his face knowing that she saw him. His head reared back as a Timber howl emanated from his throat startling the pack below them. Fluttershy and Greymane stared at each other for the space of ten seconds but it felt like hours before she felt her friend move.

Rainbow Dash whipped her head around to see a earth pony that had vines wrapping around his body which quickly turned into wood. As the transformation went on he grew slight claws on each hoof while his eyes grew into two separate colors one green and one ghostly cyan pegasus stared with awe at how awesome it was to see the myth the Timber pony. Greymane jumped right into the middle of the small pack of wolves nipping at their heels. Fluttershy felt her fear wash away as she watched this pony chasing the Timber maws off unafraid while howling at them. RD's jaw was hanging open as her she remembered this was the creature she saw earlier that she told Aj about.

"Flutters that is the one I saw a few days ago that's the one." whispered the cyan Pegasus.

"Amazing he is wonderful I have never seen a Timber pony and they do exists" she said a little more than normal trying to shrug off the earlier possible change.

" Are you ok now Fluttershy we need to get you home before he comes for us" Rainbow said as she landed on the ground with her friend.

The Alpha Timber was hiding in a bush next to the tree waiting for this moment to ambush his meal. he had jumped out of the bush about to close his jaws around the gentle Pegasus. Fluttershy only saw her friend eye's go wild as she threw her hooves out to save her. Rainbow saw the Timber Maw closing his jaw around her best friends neck expecting to lose her when a flash of green tackled into the Alpha. This moment barely saved Fluttershy from having her neck snapped like a twig as Greymane smashed his clawed hooves into the core of the beast snuffing its life out forever. The Timber pony looked like a ferocious beast standing over the corpse of the alpha as green ooze dripped down his chest and hooves.

" Eep thank you sir pony please don't eat us." said the frightened Pegasus as RD nodded her head furiously tears streaming down her face.

"No worries young filly any knight would protect a damsel or two," Greymane said as the wood peeled off his body showing his earth tones "Besides fillies it is a warrior code to protect those that could not protect themselves."

Rainbow Dash colored red as she yelled at him " What no I could protect myself plenty here Waaaay plenty buster."

He raised his eyebrows trying to recall his mothers teachings " My apologies blue amazon I only meant to assist you since danger came walking your way."

Fluttershy 's heart was beating so fast with excitement and fear that she felt her eyelids close as she slammed into the ground startling both ponies.


	3. Chapter 3 Greymane loves peaches

She dreamed of a soft sky floating above her head as her animal companions brought her apples in droves. Her fangs popped out as saliva dripped down her lips as she devoured the fruit. Flutterbite would pat each animal with a word of thanks as she took the proffered fruit to attempt to sate her unstoppable hunger. A bush shook as the green pony jumped from his hiding place changing into a Timber pony startling her friends. They fled at his sight trying to pull her along to run deeper into the forest being chased by the beast. His ghostly eye always seemed to follow her every movement her wings raised as she took flight into the soft mellow colored sky.

Meanwhile during the dream, Rainbow Dash grabbed the unconscious Pegasus carrying her off towards E'qu. Greymane stood in the clearing he thought to himself I finally met some fillies who didn't quite scream at me causing his cheeks to redden. He shook his mane several times as he felt his inner Timber calling for more food. The Timber pony slipped back into the shadows as he went on another hunt for those delicious peaches. The only ones to witness this event was a white bunny who was thumping his leg on the ground while scratching his chin.

"Is she alright RD." asked a worried pony.

"I am sure Fluttershy is alright she is made of tough fluff " said the rainbow colored Pegasus.

"We all know that Rainbow but her fangs are popping right out of her face!" said an excited alicorn.

Fluttershy hearing that last statement sat up bonking her head on Twilights head. The studious mare was rubbing her face when the mellow Pegasus was patting her mouth down feeling for her fangs. Her thoughts screamed at her "Yes they are out oh now they are gonna worry." Applejack flank suddenly looked more delicious than ever, before she remembered why she fell asleep. She looked wildly about while trying to cover her face with her hooves as she remembered the mysterious stallion who saved them from the Maws.

Rainbow Dash the first to understand her problem spoke "That awesome pony isn't here Flutters."

"What awesome pony are you talking about," said the curious mare " Does he have anything to do with why you two went on a expedition?"

"Darn varmint probably scared Fluttershy back into her fangs when I get my hooves on it!" said an angry Applejack.

Fluttershy was finally calming down enough to draw in her inner fangs, she stared at her friends unsure of what to say. Twilight began exchanging information with the cyan Pegasus discussing what happened prior to the incident. Applejack walked over to give Flutters a tight hug as she tipped her hat backwards to give her a smile. Fluttershy slowly moved her hoof down from her face to return the smile as her eye lingered on friends cutie mark fighting the urge to bite this apple.

"You ok sugar cube," asked the honest mare "You been staring off again something on your mind?"

"I am fine AJ just finally calmed down," Fluttershy batted her eyelashes at the working mare " I don't suppose you have any apples with you kinda of hungry."

"I know that look Applebite and what the hay of course I got some apples." said the smiling mare.

Applejack dug into her earth pony pockets pulling out three delicious fruits for her dear friend. Fluttershy reached her hoof out slowly to grab an apple before the urge hit her hard enough to sink her teeth into it. Apple juice was draining into the back of her throat as she realized she was getting some extra attention from her friends as they blushed at her sudden transformation. Her bat pony body often drew attention from any pony she knew, it frightened and intrigued any pony but it always scared her.

"Um sorry about that ill be back to normal in a moment." said the trembling Pegasus.

" Its ok Fluttershy are you having trouble controlling your bat pony powers again?" said Twilight Sparkle.

"Don't worry Twilight she had it under control in an awesome battle!" shouted the excited Rainbow Dash.

" Oh I see sounds like she is fine then," The purple mare said " But if you need any help Fluttershy I will do anything to help my friend."

Fluttershy smiled as she nodded her head gently as she put a hoof to mouth to cover her fangs again. Applejack and Twilight Sparkle gave their dear friend a hug before departing back into E'qu. Rainbow Dash stayed with her a while longer talking about the Timber pony and how she could have handled those wooden mutts. Angel bunny came bouncing into the cottage pointing at his bowl indicating how hungry he was.

"See ya later Flutters I have some clouds to clear and some scouting to do," said the cyan Pegasus "Might even see a familiar Timber pony."

"Oh ok umm be careful." asked the pony of kindness.

Fluttershy went about taking care of her companions feeding and cleaning them was second nature to the animal loving Pegasus. The day wore on as the celestial artifact power faded into the lunar relic raising the moon into the night sky. She felt exhausted as she climbed into her bed snuggling under the blankets she closed her eye's praying for a sweet dream. Her eyes were closing as her prayers went unheard or least so she thought.

The room creaked causing her to open one eye expecting to see Angel bunny but what she say startled her. Two different glowing colored eye's was seen at her window which was half opened. She sat up immediately both confused and afraid of what creature could be staring at her in the dark. Greymane stood in his full Timber form carrying a hoof full of fruits. He looked nearly as startled as she was at her reactions nearly falling on his plot. She felt a giggle crawl up her throat dancing on her tongue that she held with as much muster as she could.

"Sorry sleeping pony but I remembered in the forest you looked so very hungry," said the prowling were pony " I like peaches as they are very tasty so I brought some for you."

"uhh ummm" stumbled the scared but intrigued Pegasus.

"I do apologize for it is unseemly to disturb a lady in her sleep." Greymane stared at her floor pawing it slowly.

"Peaches?" she questioned.

"Yes they are the tastiest fruit I have ever eaten you should try some." He said as he raised his face.

He approached her slowly, as he put the peaches at the end of her bed. She bit her lower lip unsure of what to say or do so she stared at his body. His ghostly eye lowered as he pawed at the floor with his clawed hoof and then he looked at her as if to say something. Voices was heard from outside and before she could react he jumped out her window disappearing into the night.

"Wait no don't go please," cried out startling herself " Please I have questions and .. thank you Timber pony."

The wind blowing through the village was the only response she heard. She stuck her head out the window glancing outside seeing a few traveling villagers below her as they happy chatting about their day. She saw the mysterious stallion at the edge of the village heading back to the forest. He was galloping in a rush as the moonlight glanced off his mysterious body giving him a creature of the night appeal.

"Its now or never Flutters you can do this." she told herself.

She dove out of cottage flying in the direction of the Timber pony. The night sky was treacherous as the cool wind fought against her weak wings making it a slight struggle to reach her destination.

Greymane was rubbing the back of his head cursing to himself " Do you think you are a foal still you idiot."

He then added "Do you think your brother would have ran off."

"Look out below." came a voice above him as he saw a beautiful mare falling in the air towards him.

Fluttershy was doing great as she almost reached her intended destination. But then a sudden gust of wind threw her already wonky balance off sending her a twirl downwards. Greymane barely caught her as his Timber form took the full force of a falling Pegasus sending them both skidding on the ground. The green stallion held the mysterious Pegasus in his forelegs as her ears seemed to grow and change. Her thoughts slammed into her body with excitement which released her bat powers into effect. She changed in his forelegs fangs popping out holding a peach in her hoof she smiled at him.

"Hello miss did not think we meet again so soon." Greymane attempted his best at manners that his parents berated him for.

Feeling unlike herself she sank her fangs into the peach splashing juice over the both of them.

She then said "Delicious Timber pony may I ask your name?"

He smiled and responded " My name is Greymane may I ask the same."

She felt shy but yet bold " My name is Fluttershy and I am curious about you."

Greymane felt his form shimmer as he set the Pegasus on the ground.

"How can I be of service Fluttershy." he was back to his natural form his ghostly color eye gazed upon her.

"What are you?," she asked question after question "Why do you seem to be alone?"

Greymane stared hard at Fluttershy memories surfacing to his mind causing his leg's to shake. He then turned around to the night sky to ponder his answer. She watched him turned away and noticed that his body was covered scars barely visible thanks to her bat like sense's. He shook his mane and turned to face her with a sincere face.

Greymane cleared his throat and bowed slowly " I am an earth pony from ancient warrior lineage of nobility from Canterlot that is what I am miss."

Fluttershy was studying his facial feature's as he spoke noticing that his tone was very dead pan. She felt her ears perk up reacting to the pace of his heart as it increased. She could tell that he was nervous her thoughts raced realizing that she was putting him on the spot.

Greymane continued "What makes you assume I am alone miss?"

Fluttershy responded "The loneliness in your eye's" came out of her mouth before she knew it.

He looked at the ground pawing it slowly "It's jus..."

Voices were heard nearby calling out for Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash "Fluttershy you out here girl."

Rarity "Oh Fluttershy be a dear and come out please."

Greymane stopped pawing at the ground and said "You have great friends miss and if I were you never give that up."

With that comment he ran into the forest leaving the Pegasus by herself. She wanted to run to him and ask about that last comment but she realize that she had pushed him. Her thoughts were frantic "I was alone with the Timber pony and I was pushing him shame on you flutters shame."

Rarity spotted her friend "There you are dear are you ok sweetie?"

Rainbow rushed up to Fluttershy "You ok Flutters you are batting again?"

"It's ok girls I saw Greymane and," Fluttershy blushed slightly "He brought me fruit."

"Greymane dear who could that possibly be?" Rarity spoke with an raised eyebrow.

"No way is that his name too so cool," she spoke rapidly "Wait what he brought you fruit?"

"He.. sort of came to my room a few minutes ago." her mouth was shaking as she spoke.

"That rapscallion!," Rarity rose her voice a few octaves. "How dare he enter a lady's room especially at night."

"Sounds like something you would read there Rarity." The sky Pegasus spoke slyly.

The wind howled as it rush across the land bringing with it leaves that smattered the land. The three ponies were talking under the night sky as the moon brought a beautiful luminescence.

Fluttershy covered in moonlight in her bat pony form spoke " It's fine girls he was quite the gentlemen being concerned with my hunger strangely my stomach must have rumbled when we met."

Rarity was shocked at her friends boldness as her words fell out of her mouth "But fine dear we won't say anymore lets head back shall we."

Rainbow Dash smiled "That's great you got to talk to umm Greymane but be careful Flutters I don't want my best friend hurt."

Fluttershy nodded at her dear friend "Don't worry Dashie I will be fine now let's go it is getting cold out here."

The three headed back to E'qu their new home for the last few years ever since the Changelings destroyed Ponyville. That night haunted every ponies dreams but with the help of some ancient sun artifact that transformed Twilight into a princess. They were able to escape from the horde of starving Changelings and found a new solace in E'qu. Rarity went home first to tuck Sweetie belle into her bed as she told her stories of a white stallion who will save. Rainbow Dash escorted Fluttershy back to her home talking about her duty as leader of the blue feather team that scouts for trouble around E'qu. The pony of kindness gave her friend a hug before heading back into bed snuggling with her Angel bunny who seemed to be slightly annoyed at being awoken.


	4. Chapter 4 getting to know Timber pony

"Your a bad foal Greymane, why don't you ever listen to your mother." screamed his mother at him.

Greymane was back to being a crippled foaling who kept messing up on his chores to bring box's of items up and down the stairs. His legs could only crawl at snail pace while he dragged a box of sharp objects with his mouth.

"Honey you know he is no good for helping around the house." spoke the father with cruel smile.

"Don't you spoil him now we are gonna train him to be useful like his brother he will learn to listen." She said with a mock kindness in her voice.

Greymane fell again feeling more anger at himself for being so useless then at his own mocking parents. In his nightmare he could feel every bump and scrape every time. His fall caused him to awake rubbing his head sorely a faint memory sparked in his head. This spark caused him to finally remember his parents leering smiles at his failures. Sweat beaded down his chest as he patted his hooves to make sure they are still there.

"Just a bad dream you silly foal wake up now." Greymane whispered.

Greymane rose up from the floor in his castle room you could see various vines clinging to the walls of the building. The state of the castle did not change much ever since it acquired its own inhabitant. The only noticeable change was a few peach tree's grown in the courtyard over the years that grew incredibly fast due to Everfree's natural magic.

" _You are hungry Grey eat more._ " His inner Timber spoke with a rough voice.

"Ugh I know Timby." spoke Greymane more to himself ever since the beast merged with him.

" _Danger outside the Maws are prowling close again._ " came the voice again.

He turned his ghostly color eye towards the window and he saw small pack of Timber Maws outside the castle boundary. He scratched his head as he thought to himself _odd they usually howl right there._ As the rest of his body starts waking up he could hear another Everfree storm approaching with its wild clouds shooting lightening in every direction causing him to shrink back into his room.

His inner voice spoke again " _Maw's are acting odd sky is acting odd be careful._ "

He pawed at the floor as the rain poured on the castle making a beautiful sound that made him smile uneasily. He then remembered his visit into a house that had a wonderful Pegasus named Fluttershy. He slightly blushed to himself as his stomach rumbled causing the local rodents to flee.

"Ahh come on guys I never eat you I like my peaches." he chortled.

"Not again I am talking to myself I am glad that she is not here to see me talking to myself."

 **Character Switch**

Fluttershy was already awake and cleaning the house with a happy little hum that caused her critters to get slightly excited. She used her tail to sweep off the counters as she handed down bowls of food for her sweet little friends. The little critters were dancing in harmony as they sang along together in their cute little animal voice's. There was a tap at the door Fluttershy smiled nervously as she approaching the door hoping it was a certain pony.

She creaked open the door to see her friend Twilight with her note book she smiled at Fluttershy with a questions practically firing from her eye's.

"Hi Twilight did you need something." Fluttershy fully open the door to reveal herself.

"Good morning Fluttershy I heard you had another encounter with," Twilight then whispered " _The Timber pony from Everfree._ "

She chuckled quietly at her friend "Yes Twilight I did meet up with Greymane and learned a thing or two about him."

"Strange did you say Greymane?" She questioned as she scribbled in her notebook "Very strange indeed."

"Why's that Twilight?" she asked curiously.

"That because the Greymane's only have one child not two and I am pretty sure there foal wasn't some kind of Timber pony hybrid." she tapped her note book with a quill repeatedly.

"I am sure then that he isn't part of Greymane family then Twilight come lets have breakfast." Fluttershy batted her eyelash's for in truth she hadn't had a bite yet.

Still tapping her note book she observed her dear friend and said with a small smile "Of course girl lets have a ... hey is that Gilda?"

A large shadow flew over Fluttershy's home that shadow was the mighty griffon Gilda who had issues with Fluttershy. The griffon flew over to E'qu no doubt bringing some news from Griffonstone, as she carried a spear covered in ancient runes straddling her back.

"..Yes that is Gilda I know her anywhere I think I am gonna stay home today." Fluttershy closed her door halfway as if concealing herself from the griffon.

"Now Fluttershy Gilda is a reformed griffon who has proven herself time and time again against the changelings to help us escape." Twilight said re approving

"..She hasn't proved it to me yet." regret hanging on her words.

Twilight put her book away in her natural pockets as she gave her dear friend a hug with a tight embrace. Fluttershy lingered in her embrace feeling the warmth of someone who loved her dearly.

"I got to go Fluttershy I understand why you must feel you need to stay I shall see you later." Twilight let go of the embrace as she waved leaving the Pegasus of kindness at her home.

She waved back at Twilight as the hunger took control demanding that she eat food. She sighed at her unreasonable stomach then a thought hit her Greymane brought her some fruit from Everfree. Curiousity struck both her and the stomach that complained to her multiple times. She walked upstairs to see the mellow colored fruit that was still laying on the floor boards of her room. She chided herself for leaving it as she picked the fruit up and give it a proper rinse.

"This smells delicious I wonder what kind of fruit it is?" She said to her stomach.

She took the fruit to the window to stare at the sky as she sunk her growing fangs into the delicious peach. She nearly yelped at the pure sweet tender fruit that still made her mouth water. She began devouring the fruit letting the juice slide into the back of throat causing her to rejoice with joy. Apples are a delight but this new fruit was nearly worth obsessing over. This soft tender fleshy fruit full of soft sweet juice that makes you crave more.

Her words echoed without herself knowing it "He is so very thoughtful."

She clasped her hooves over her mouth trying to stop her mouth. She looked at the mirror hanging on her wall with numerous critters decorating the object. What she saw was her body in full bat pony transformation struggling to keep her mouth from talking. This sight caused her to fall on the floor and start laughing she felt like friend Pinkie Pie.

"Hmm I hope she finds her family soon I miss her." Fluttershy whispered to herself.

The giggles wore off as she spied the other fruit left by Greymane and she pounced on it like a predator in hunting mode. Traveling ponies who were passing by her home only heard giggles and loud mouth smacking sounds from the humble abode filled with animals. Fluttershy was staring out her window at Everfree forest as her heart fluttered on thinking of the adventure she had there recently. Her gaze flicked back to E'qu their new home that was hard fought for that still brings her nightmares from that night.

"I wanna see him again," she blew her mane out of face as spoke again "But my friends would be mad if I left without telling anyone."

"Hmm.." she then had a thought "I know I can just leave a note on my door so they would know where I went."

She chortled to herself as she easily reigned in her bat pony appearance which startled her. she stared into the mirror feeling deep in her heart that she always had difficulty controlling the change but now it seemed like a breeze. She shrugged it off for now because she had another adventure to enjoy perhaps maybe some questions answered she thought excitedly. The note was written quickly but yet elegantly as she stuck it to her door no pony in sight.

She sighed at her trembling nervous legs as she peered into the distance towards Everfree.

"Hmm it seems a little dark over there I wonder if they are having another storm?" she thought out loud.

She flexed her wings gently as she took off into the sky flying low towards the dangerous forest that few could call home.

 **Character Switch**

Greymane was staring hard at the peaches in his court yard they have grown quite successfully this year but have become increasingly hard to pick. At first the peaches were just tougher to pull but this year they moved out of his reach each time he tried to take one he thought amused at his tree's. The sky was screaming pouring rain over the forest, he was standing in the storm drenched with a wild smile etched onto his face. He looked towards the pack that stared in his direction nothing he could imagine from these creatures could tell him what they were thinking.

The pack stopped staring at him and reacted as if they heard something leaving the castle boundary to head back into the forest. This peaked his curiously as he followed them silently in the bush. He made sure to be slow and not to make a sound as he followed the pack in the mud and rain covering his scent. He noticed that the leader of this pack seemed smaller than the other Timber Maws around it but each pack mate followed the leader with no disobedience.

He mumbled to himself quietly "What could they be up to?"

Lightening flashed across the sky illuminating the Maws giving him a big surprise. Each of these Timber Maws were injured and the wounds appeared not to heal in the least. This is highly unusual for a Timber Maw he thought wildly but he noticed the pack was switching from scouting patterns to hunting patterns.

"Great they spotted something to attack." he grumbled again.

Greymane was unsure why Timber Maws attacked most living creatures they do not consume meat but rather feed from fruits from the forest. His inner Timber never revealed the information either no matter how many times he would question himself.

"Looks like they spotted something I better observe they don't eat some pony today." he sighed as he prepared himself.

"Hello is any pony out there hello?" came a feminine voice barely audible.

Greymane ears twitched the voice sounded awefully familiar and he hasn't heard many pony voices. The Maws positioned themselves in a decent ambush blood lust was growing in the air. Greymane ghostly eye spotted the lovely Pegasus that landed on a branch in a nearby patch of tree's. His inner Timber spoke _Danger be careful_ causing his hooves to shudder at the prospect of losing her.

"Hello Greymane you out here it's me Fluttershy I still have questions." she said slightly scared.

The Timber Maws howled as they charged the tree scaring Fluttershy higher up the branches getting herself caught on a limb. Greymane saw that she couldn't get herself free easily and he climbed the tree that he was under. The sky was thick with down pour of water causing the tree limbs to be slick he slipped and smashed his mouth on some bark. Blood trickled from his tongue he felt scared but not for himself as he jumped to another branch trying to make it Fluttershy.

"Go away you bad Maws I am not gonna be your lunch." she yelled at them bravely.

The Timber Maws began slowly climbing onto the tree using each other as step's when the situation called for it showing off some intellect unknown to most of them. Greymane was thoroughly impressed with the creatures as he landed on a tree next to her's. He heard a faint gasp as Fluttershy noticed him she tried flapping her wings only getting her self most tangled in the thicket.

"Calm down please lady Pegasus," Greymane pleaded "It's gonna be ok I am going to leap over there and untangle you."

"oh ok please quickly Greymane." she said nervously.

He jumped over there landing on her branch slipping slightly bashing his head against the bark of the tree. The Timber Maws sped up their pace getting really close to their victims the howling grew. Greymane stood up and shook his head before using his mouth to bite through the smaller vines to help release the Pegasus.

"Almost there almost." Fluttershy chanted not paying any heed to the climbing danger.

The last vine snapped releasing her from her trapped fate she flew upwards carefully watching her friend look at with a smile. Greymane noticed that Fluttershy smiled disappeared as she screamed for him but he didn't have much time for he felt the jaws of a Timber Maw grab his hind legs. He was dragged down into the swirling mess of wolves landing painfully on the ground his blood was worn on the leaders mouth.

"Damn it I totally forgot about this sneaky bunch." Greymane stood on his legs barely bringing back old memories.

"Nooo don't you dare!" screamed a dangerous voice from above.

Fluttershy saw Greymane her savior who freed her being pulled down into the mess of Timber Maws and she thought she saw blood on the tree. Her heart raced ten times faster than it could handle, she remembered her vision turning red with a emotion she often refuse's. Anger she could taste her own rage as she transformed into her bat pony body.

Greymane saw in the sky above him a beautiful angry Pegasus who made his heart thump blood was trickling down his leg and he could feel his vision go black from all the damage who took. He fell on the ground his last sight was the crazy Pegasus dashing towards him in a maddening speed that shocked him.

Flutterbatflew in a blur landing on the ground in front of Greymane spraying mud all around her. The creatures stood still considering their new prey who looked quite dangerous.

She raised a hoof and pointed at them with a demuring smile unknown to herself "Little wooden pups cease this playing and go home."

The leader stood forth with a heavy growl as the rest stood forth and joined in bringing a madness to the air. Flutterbat put her hoof down and took to the air in a blazing speed. She created a tiny turnado around Greymane flying faster as she chanted to herself over and over "you can do it flutter's."

The mini tornado brought in loose limbs slamming into the pack and throwing many in random directions. This startled the leader she turned to squint at the crazy Pegasus before sending a retreat howl that caused the rest of the pack to flee from the enemy. Fluttershy crashed into a nearby tree causing her to be dizzy as she tried to stand up.

"Not doing that again my head hurt's" Flutterbat rubbed her plot that hit the tree.

"Oh no Greymane." she rushed over to see the injured earth pony.

"This is too much blood I must get him back to E'qu we can heal him there." She grabbed the earth pony and felt an amazing weight.

She felt that his body is like a tiny boulder that was covered in scars that brought a certain charm to her eye's. But his blood still flowed that should have clotted by now her mind raced right into a conclusion Timber poison.

"Not good I need a stretcher." She spied a few large leaves and the damaged vines that held her in the branches above.

She made a makeshift stretcher that she put Greymane on it was heavy but much easier to use as she pulled the wounded friend towards E'qu. She would stop and use whatever herbs she scented with her powers to slow down the bleeding her heart raced with worry. Mid day upon them the storm would not give up pouring upon them in a beastly fashion she heard much rustling in the bush's but she would not slow down her pace. The forest was acting up as many creatures were scurrying around and the tree's appeared to watch them in a mocking way.

"Stop staring and get out of the way!" She practically roared.

The forest went quiet for a bit before resuming its odd behavior she felt the mud slowing her down as she pulled over and over. She heard groans from behind her and she turned her head to look upon him he was mumbling something.

"Mommy please don't leave please." it was a child like voice pleading.

"Huh he must be having nightmare's." Flutterbat felt a tinge of sympathy as she pressed on.

The weeds of the forest would on occasion wrap around the make shift stretcher making it more difficult for her to pull. She would trudge on feeling that danger was behind her still following them making her nervous.

"Hey this doesn't look the way I came..." her words trailed off realizing to herself that she is lost.

"I don't know this area or this forest very well Greymane," she walked over to his body and shook it lightly "Please wake up please."

There was no response which brought tears to her eye's she began sobbing as she lay next to him. She felt so tired searching the area attempting to figure out where they are. She thought about flying up but her wings have soaked for to long and were strained from all the pulling with her body. Greymane chest heaved slowly with each labored breath she realized he was in the middle of a fever. She cursed herself for failing her new friend when she heard a voice above them.

"There you are Fluttershy I was looking for you then I read your note." came a terrifying voice that she tried to forget.

A large shadow flew over head as a rough voice pierced the fog of Fluttershy's memory. The gust's of wind from her wings blew nearby twigs and leave's away from her landing spot giving the kind Pegasus an idea.

Gilda landed nearby furling her wings as she approached her slowly "Look umm I am really sorry about the last few times we met I was huge jerk and.. Hey are you ok?"

Fluttershy looked at the griffon with a plan in action that she needed her old bully to help her with. Fluttershy stilled her heart as she took a few breaths giving her self courage to ask something very simple but difficult for her.

"Gilda would you please help him I beg you." Fluttershy stood up staring her bully in the face.

Gilda looked over Fluttershy shoulder to see a wounded earth pony on a broken stretcher. She raised her eyebrows at Fluttershy's state which was all bat pony that had startled the griffon.

"Umm sure no problem but are you ok?" Gilda said with mild concern in voice.

"I will be much better when we get back to E'qu." Fluttershy said with nervous energy.

"Yea no problem good thing I found you in this storm you were heading in the opposite direction dwee.. Fluttershy." she said with an old habit.

Gilda walked over to Greymane and hoisted the earth pony onto her back with a slight grunt. She shifted her weight around getting prepared to take to the sky with a few final words that she said again.

Gilda spoke with sympathy "I truly am sorry Fluts."

Fluttershy only nodded her head at the griffon warrior as they both took to the sky. Fluttershy was able to regain her flying strength with the last dredge's of her strength to push her on to make sure Greymane made it back to E'qu.


	5. Chapter 5 The noble Greymane family

Greymane was suffering from a nightmare that was years old. He grunted in his sleep and when he did he would feel an odd warmth on his left hoof. The nightmare was always the same his parents would appear with those same sneers that drove him into a dark closet, so they could lock him in.

Dream Greymane "Pwease dada let me out i'll be goo."

The dream mother would respond disgusted with him "Greymane you must be able to take of yourself, you left me nothing but work and heart ache!"

The father would chip in " Greymane you been nothing but a disappointment, why can't you be more like bronze tail."

"I will try dada I promise pwease." Greymane's voice pleaded as his stunted legs floundered.

 **Character switch**

Fluttershy heard the conversation, at least the part he spoke which indeed shocked her. Gilda had flown to the E'qu hospital with Fluttershy to drop off Greymane to be taken care of by the nurse's there. She left with an apology on her beak leaving the Pegasus alone with her new friend, who was having a nightmare. She would hold his hoof each time he grunted, she heard a few things about what he said giving her a tiny bit of insight about him.

 **Fluttershy's song**

"Oh lonely spirit hear my call, I am here to see you."

"The night is long and cold, but I am here to see you."

"Oh lonely spirit of Everfree you do not need to be alone."

"You bear the strength of wolves but you howl with a sad moan."

"Please wake little fang, I am here to be a friend."

"The day is long and warm, It will never be the end."

"Oh lonely spirit, surely its better to be two."

"I have in hoof that is something new."

"you and I will be the whole moon."

Her song ended. she looked upon his sleeping form the nightmare has ended so she thought. The room was stark bare except for its necessary medical equipment. There was a single window with its shutters closed as if hiding the night from the sleeping occupant. Fluttershy felt the fatigue of the day wear on her body, letting her eye's slowly drift off to sleep. The room was dark as a cream colored mare with a blue tree on her nurse cap went and check on the patient. What she saw made her smile as two hooves laid intertwined, one mare sleeping in a chair while the stallion was snoring on the bed.

 **Character switch**

Greymane felt at peace at least for this one moment he could feel his inner Timber slumbering in his heart. The stallion opened eye's staring into the sleeping face of a familiar Pegasus. She was drooling onto his hoof while simultaneous holding that very hoof causing him to blush. His manners kicked in finally telling him this is no proper way a colt should act around a filly dropping her hoof gently. His stomach rumbled which caused him to survey his surroundings.

"What is this!" he nearly yelled at the walls of the room.

"Mmm mm." Fluttershy sleepy voice cracked into a mumble.

"This is not right I am not at the castle, how can they find me if I am not there." Greymane spoke partially sleepily with a growing fear.

"Uh Greymane hmm you awake?" Fluttershy finally opened both of her eye's to see a trembling stallion sitting up in his bed.

His ghostly eye turned slowly to look at her, his iris seemed to be dilating. Fluttershy broke through her slumber as she tightened her hoof around his that was shaking.

"I must go home if I am not there how will I know." he spoke with a foalish voice.

Fluttershy could sense an urgency in his voice and she replied "Greymane you are not well please lay down you need to rest."

His eye's were out of focus clutching at the blanket with his right hoof he replied with nothing. The nurse from last night walked in carrying her medical bag and looked at the two of them.

"What's wrong?" the nurse asked with a tinge of worry.

"He awoke and started talking rapidly about being home." Fluttershy said as she squeezed his hoof.

"Hmm you do not have to worry Greymane I took the liberty to contact your parents with a Pegasi carrier." she said reassuringly.

"Your parents?" the timid Pegasus asked.

His ears perked and he asked "They are coming, does that mean I am a good boy now?"

The nurse shook her head "Yes they are coming they told me to keep you here, did you know you have been missing for quite few years now Greymane."

Fluttershy looked at the nurse and then back shivering stallion "Are you ok Greymane you look a little pale."

Greymane head lurched as he wretched on the floor beside him. He could feel his body tremble with either fear or excitement he couldn't tell which. The nurse sighed as she could for an assistant to help her take care of the mess. Fluttershy wasn't sure of this development or the sudden change in Greymane's behavior who seemed to be teetering on edge.

Then a question hit her "What do you mean he has been missing?"

"Well it seem's the parents of this stallion here claimed there child had gone missing, a run away I think they said." The nurse replied as she used her unicorn powers to levitate the puke into a bucket.

Greymane looked at the both of them and spoke one word "Home."

After that Greymane sat on the bed, withdrawing from the world as his parent's would come for him. A sudden thought hit him they claimed he run away from home. Fluttershy attempted to get his attention but to no avail and decided to leave him to his rest. The pink maned Pegasus flew out of the window and toward's Rarity new shop Mod Camo.

Rarity was having a nice cup of tea as she watched her darling sister set about opening the store for the day. The tea was a Blue Baltimore blend that could easily tease the taste bud's. The marshmallow closed her eye's slowly as she reveled in this simple task of drinking a beverage. A voice was heard outside the shop with a tinge of urgency in it surprising Rarity.

"Rarity are you in there, Rarity!" came the worried voice.

"Yes dear, in the kitchen drinking this fine tea." came Raritys unflappable voice.

 **Character switch**

Rarity was observing her dear friend Fluttershy who seems to be nervous as she ran her hooves through her mane repeatedly. She took in her friends appearance who is usually well groomed, but in this light, tsk she has branches in her mane as her thoughts processed in her head. Rarity gently pushed a tea cup of the blended tea towards her friend as she smiled genuinely with concern.

"What ever is the matter my dear, you can tell me." Rarity purred with curiosity.

"Um its hm well its about Greymanes." Fluttershy stuttered still feeling nervous.

"Ah the pretentious Greymane family, they only got to their nobility because of an ancient warrior lineage." Rarity pondered why Fluttershy would be interested in them.

"Warrior bloodline that is wonderful, do you know more about them?" She asked her nervousness vanishing from sight.

"What's this about my dear Fluttershy does someone in the Greymane family have your attention," she giggled as she followed through "or perhaps they have a interesting critter in their possession."

She covered her muzzle with her hoof and said "I think I have a friend with that family."

Rarity nearly dropped her teacup and spoke bluntly "Is it Bronze Tail that handsome stallion who can take on a battalion of changelings?"

She still babbled with excitement "It could be the dashing father who is always helping the charities in Fillydelphia or Baltimare."

Fluttershy held her hoof up in order to quiet her dear friend "I want to know the family history of the Greymane's especially about the young brother Greymane."

Rarity raised an eyebrow but spoke with ease "My dear there is not much known about the youngest foal of the house hold bu.."

"Surely there is something, anything will do please Rarity." she flapped her wings erratically.

Rarity held her hoof in silence and then spoke "What I was gonna say was not much is known, because the parents never let the foal leave the house claiming illness of the child and that he must stay home."

Fluttershy slowly would nod her head at each statement "What was the illness?"

"Well the rumors very quite a bit but I did investigate a bit a few years ago out of curiosity you see." she smiled as her demeanor changed slightly into that of a detective or perhaps it was the new hat she put on.

Her wings kept flapping, hovering above the chair in suspense as she listened in. A door chimed as an earth stallion walked in and was greeted by Sweetie Belle. The two talk for a few moments at the door before the young filly guided him towards the jacket section of the store. Rarity shifted her gaze upon the potential customer and measured his size in a few seconds giving herself a rough idea what she might have to craft for him.

"During my investigations I have discovered that the foal was severely deformed at birth," she lowered her eye's with sympathy as she spoke "and the Greymane's were ashamed of this offspring of theirs."

Her voice rose as she continued on her eye's turning into a glassy texture "So the claims were lies, they kept him home out of shame."

Fluttershy felt something hit home as she remembered the few times they have met. He seemed fine but at the same time, like something was definitely wrong with him, she couldn't put a hoof on it. Then the question sprang to her mind the very one the nurse spoke about with her at the hospital.

"How was it possible for him to runaway Rarity how bad was his body?" she asked knowing she feared the answer.

"It was impossible for him to runaway Fluttershy, his legs were nearly crippled and his left eye was pronounced blind by the doctor." she said as a tinge of fear crept into her words.

"How is it possible for him to runaway, How!" Fluttershy felt anger as she slammed her hoof on the table.

Rarity surprised by her friends outburst only sipped her tea. She waited patiently as her friend held her hooves together with an apology on her lips. Rarity loved her friend Fluttershy dearly for she was an honest mare, who had a hard time explaining her feelings. But today it seem's something important was on her mind and she wanted to know what it was.

"It's not, my dear they lied again but no knew the truth for he was never found," Rarity was tapping her hoof on the table "But one such pony did try, at least once a year his older brother Bronze Tail would search on the day he went missing."

"Did he ever succeed Rarity?" she asked knowing full well the answer to her own question.

"No not once, He did find other lost foal's but never did he find his brother," She wiped a tear from her eye as she spoke "But he still does search every year and with any information he can get."

Fluttershy hovered over the table to give her a friend a hug realizing this very question had plague her for years. The hug was soft as the two mares squeezed each other relieving a tiny bit of stress from their lives. She hovered back over the chair and sat in its cold wooden embrace to look her friend in the eye. The door bell chimed again as Applejack trotted in with a basket of golden delicious apples for Rarity.

"Y'all hungry got lunch here." Applejack said with a bright smile.

The three mare's shared an afternoon of lunch and affections as they shared experiences of the past. Applejack simply listened in with as she tipped her hat with a nod at the conversation. Unbeknownst to them the _parents_ were nearly there using a Pegasi carrier to speed them on there way.

Two bickering ponies one was green with red flecks upon her face and the other was brown with yellow mottling upon his flank. The two seemed to be arguing or plotting it was hard for the carriers to tell.

"Impossible, how could he survive that horrible night sweetie." bemoaned the mother as the tapped her hooves.

"This cannot be true, my love but we must make sure." grumbled the father as he took another bite out of his hay bar.

"Bah, it's a lie for sure so tell me of your _charities_ in those cities my sweet." her eye's were hollow but her words was thick with honey.

"So simple these ponies spread a little money here and there." he made motions with hooves as if he was dropping money on the floor.

He then further added " So yes, my love these ponies don't know a thing about what I am planning."

He patted the thick book next to him that had a red cover with interlocking horns as its main center piece. The mother eyed the book with a strategic respect as she stroked her jeweled bracelet in quiet contemplation. The mottled stallion grinned as he took another bite out of the hay bar while he lovingly stroked his belly with mutual satisfaction.


	6. Chapter 6 Meetings of the Grey's

The sky was rippling with dark skies that were filled to the brim with water. The Pegasi were stroking the clouds gently to help the gaseous elements release their stock of liquids. The air was frigid with a dark intensity as Greymane lay in his bed shivering with confusion. He was curled into a ball, as dark thoughts swirled around in his head.

"Why did they think that I ran away WHY!" he screamed into his pillow.

"How dare they think that I would even run away." His form swirled with energy as he growled into the room.

A stray thought hit him as he slammed his hoof into the bed frame shaking it "What about being a good foal like my brother, I thought that's why I was abandon there!"

"Mother haven't I kept the castle cleaned." He growled at no one."

"Father have I not learnt my manners!" His anger growing causing him to gnash his teeth.

A soft gasp was heard by the mice in the walls but not by the enraged patient ranting in the room. Greymane stood on his legs that shook slightly from fatigue and stress. He approached the closest window to look outside expecting to see his parents glaring at him. What he found only confused him when he found a yellow feather stuck in the corner of the window that smelled familiar.

He held the feather close to his muzzle recognizing the scent as his friend Fluttershy. Shame colored his mottle hide as he released she must have seen him in such a state. he held his head down low as he reined in his emotions, by taking multiple shallow breaths. His Timber spirit growled furiously inside him as it was being suppressed by pure will.

Greymane sighed as he spoke to no one in particular "I need to speak with them for me and ... for them.."

He lay down upon the bed as he held the feather close to his chest. Waiting for his parents to arrive, his heart fluttered as the Timber spirit roared within his heart.

 **Character Switch**

Fluttershy was hovering near Greymane's window unsure of how to enter hesitantly. She peeked in to see her friend pacing in the room, whom appeared to be quite agitated. she floated thinking of what to say when she heard him speak about being abandon.

"It couldn't be, is he the missing foal?" Fluttershy knew the answer was true but was still afraid of it.

Her fang's grew an inch as she fought her fear of the truth, that the missing foal and Greymane are one. She felt anger swelling in her chest as flew away from her muttering friend, determine to find out what happened. The cool temperatures of the evening made it harder for her to fly in the sky. This caused the pegasus to land on the ground while tucking her wings away to find the arriving parents.

Fluttershy realized how late the day was getting as she sniffed a nearby apple stand that attracted her stomach. Evening was sitting as the apple starving pegasi approached Applejack's stand. She noticed that Applejack was in full business mode selling her delicious fruits to passing by ponies. She tipped her hat in her general direction after her last sale.

"Hey there apple tooth, hows my favorite customer doing." Applejack drawled with a smile.

"Umm hi again AJ I was wondering if I could buy some of those delightful apples." She responded quietly with a bit of hunger in her voice.

Applejack only smiled as the sun glistened off her flank, handing over a large crimson apple to her friend. Applejack thought privately as she observed her friend eating the red fruit. This filly looks mighty tired, ah think something is heavy on her mind so she thought. The orange colored earth pony took her dusty hat off to fan herself off in the heat of the evening. Fluttershy savored every bite of the apple as the juice drained into her stomach.

Applejack smiled and said "That's amazing gal the way you enjoy our fruits of labor."

Fluttershy instantly was embarassed " I .. I .. sorr..y Applejack."

"Silly filly nuthing to be redding about dere." Applejack said with a drawl.

Fluttershy chuckled at her dear friend before extending a few bits for a few extra apples. Applejack pulled out her change satchel and exchanged the goods before she asked a question.

"Uh sugar cube anything on ya mind?" She asked with a tinge of worry.

Fluttershy noticed her friend leaning on work stall attempting to not look worried on her behalf. The kind pegasus had a thought or at least a few of them. She thought about how cute it was that her friends take so much time out of their life to check on hers with such passionate worry. Fluttershy leaned in and hugged AJ with a soft squeak leaving her friends mouth with much surprise.

"I am fine AJ, thank you for asking." She said with a slight eye twitch.

Quick to catch in her the middle of a lie Applejack responded "Ya know Fluttershy anytime you wanna chat this ol gal up come see me sugar."

"Ah am always willing to listen suga em's." She added.

"Umm .. ok thank you AJ, I gotta go." Fluttershy took to the sky in a mere moment surprising her friend once again. Fluttershy felt very embarassed as she flew. She thought Am I such an open book that any of my friends can read me I feel very foolish.

 **Character Switch**

Bronze Tail a royal guard of the relic Luna a mysterious object that emits prophecies on full moon lit nights. Was standing with his mouth wide open after a messenger pony just left his presence. His mind was blank with no emotion swelling in his heart giving nearby guard ponies the heebie jeebies. Bronze slammed his jaw shut with an audible snap and rushed into his room to begin packing his items.

His voice was shaky "He is alive thank the lunar relic he is alive!"

Bronze packed all his traveling gear in a matter minutes as if he practiced it doing it a hundred times. He felt prepared to leave but a sudden thought struck his head. I better get permission, surely the captain would let me see my brother or so he thought. He heard a lot of commotion outside his bunker and he rushed to the problem. Upon exiting the room he saw the emergency flare spell in the sky for all guard ponies to see. They were under attack were his thoughts as he ran to his room to prepare.

Guards were running to their positions arming themselves with ranged weapons upon the castle that laid upon craggy mountain. Bronze Tail quickly changed into his Royal guard garb and flung his travelling gear upon his mat. He grabbed up his mighty spear and rushed to defend the castle wall. He saw many guards muttering amongst themselves as they prepared for the oncoming battle. Bronze Tail could hear annoying buzzing sound that made his heart thump even faster.

He looked down the walls to see the invaders and said " Changlings."

 **Character Switch**

Fluttershy deciding to take matters into her own hooves was gonna question the parents of Greymane. She was gonna ask them if they did indeed abandon Greymane in the woods. She felt her vision blurring with tears when she approached them from the air. She landed in some nearby tall grass deciding against her early action when she heard something disturbing.

"I know lord Tirek is still mad about our dear son, but soon we shall rectify that very problem." spoke a slightly chubby noble earth stallion.

"Of course darling I know that you have a very cunning plan in action." The grey mottled mare said with a wicker.

"Greymane will be sacrificed on the next full moon I just need a few more pieces in place." A red glint was seen in the fathers eye.

A horrendous laugh was heard from the mother as she looked her husband in the eye with cruel mirth. She pulled a red comb from her satchel and began brushing his mane rigidly.

"There there my love we will succeed this time and Tirek will be pleased." She said the words as if they were natural to be said.

"Naturally my sweet I shall finish my preparations soon with just a dash of Greymane as my seasoning." He was cajoling about his plan.

Fluttershy went straight into bat instincts and flew into the night silently towards her destination in a panic. She had held her in breath during that conversation and felt nauseated by his former parents. Her mind was racing, those are the cruelest parents that she had ever met. I can NOT let these ponies fulfill their plan. She thought, what can I do by myself there must be something I can do. Fluttershy flew in the sky towards a destination she thought was best.

She landed on Rarity's roof softly with a quicken pace towards her pegasus entrance. She knocked three times on the special door before a faint magical glow opened the door for her. Standing at the doorway was a beautiful white mare with her face covered in green goo. She had a impatient look in her eye but she knew it was Fluttershy.

"Dear please come in, tell me whats wrong." Rarity said as she ushered in her dear friend.

Fluttershy took a deep breath reeling in her Bat pony power before entering her friends home. She felt that it was rude to be in her night form when she was visiting friends. She then followed Rarity down the stairs into the attic which then in turned lead into the mares bedroom. Rarity then sat in a chair while inspecting her friend in silence waiting for her to speak.

Fluttershy took a big gulp of air and spoke softly " I ... know THAT those ponies are bad bad ponies."

This startled Rarity as she observed her friend " Which ponies exactly my dear."

"Those horrible ponies pretending to be Greymanes parents." Fluttershy sputtered slowly.

"How so Fluttershy what evidence do you have?" Rarity said while formulating a plan in her head.

"I overheard them when I was about to question them about our earlier conversation and and they said.." Fluttershy took a moment to breathe before continuing.

"They belong to the Tirek cult and believe that by sacrificing ponies like their son, they might gain some kind of favor with the evil." She said proudly with a tinge of anger in lips.

"Fascinating Fluttershy that is good information but if we are to turn them over to any authorities with we need concrete evidence something more physical." Rarity said with a conniving grin.

Rarity quickly dashed into wardrobe throwing clothes about as she searched for something. Fluttershy saw a old power pony outfit and a few of her camo mauds clothes tossed pass her head. She then spotted a Apple costume from last year that really caught her eye encouraging her appetite. Rarity then came to a sudden stop, she then pulled out a black and red hooded robe with a distinct mark. That symbol was that of Tirek and she smiled.

"Ah ha that's how I can investigate those parents." She said with a triumphant grin.

 **Character Switch**

Greymane heard a few taps at his hospital door, before a nurse came in with two older ponies. The room went dead quiet not a sound was made. The older stallion step forward with the mare behind him brushing some crumbs off his shirt which was slightly ruffled. He stared hard at the pony on the bed who stared back with near disbelief. He thought Is this my father he has aged so poorly hasn't mother been taking care of father?

"This is not my son nurse no way this ... creature is my foal." He said with disgust.

But the mare quickly hushed the husband "No honey look at his eye that is our ... son."

"How is that even possible look at his body look at his legs!" The husband raised his voiced and went on " Even his coloring has changed this is no longer my son."

He suddenly felt pain in side where his book resided and clutched the precious spot for a few moments. The older mare glared at Greymane before she went to soothe her husband. Greymane laid there in shock his mind went numb with mental horror. The nurse went into action ushering the ponies out of the room with a few excuses. As the door slammed shut the stallion on the bed felt like the foal in his old home and began to weep.

The nurse escorted them to the lobby for paperwork and explanations on how unicorn magic was able to divine his lineage. Both of the parents listened impatiently with a few minor arguments before signing any paperwork.

He looked at his wife and said quietly "And so it begins my dear."

She looked at him with a cruel mirth "The beginning and the end of Greymane."


End file.
